Heretofore, there is known an electrode body of a battery or cell, in which a strip-shaped positive electrode sheet and a strip-shaped negative electrode sheet are overlapped by interposing strip-shaped separators made of porous resin therebetween and wound together about an axis in a flat shape. This electrode body has a positive-electrode protruding wound part whose edge portion on one side in a width direction of the positive electrode sheet protrudes in a spiral form from the separators on a first side in the axial direction. To this positive-electrode protruding wound part, a terminal connecting portion of a positive terminal member of the battery is connected by welding or another technique. For instance, there is disclosed a battery provided with such a flat wound electrode body and a terminal member (see FIGS. 1 to 3 of Patent Document 1, and others).